emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7817 (4th May 2017)
Plot Eric believes he's broken some bones and Dan apologises to him. Eric agrees to keep Dan freezing between themselves but suddenly Eric begins to get a pain in his chest. Dan gives Eric some tablets just as the paramedic arrives. Meanwhile, Jacob bangs on the bin begging to be let out. Oblivious to what's happening to his loved ones, David questions what's the point of having a second chance after the cancer if he doesn't do anything with it. Kerry rushes into the pub to get David and he joins Eric in the ambulance. Eric apologises to his son for letting the thugs get the takings but David isn't bothered about that. Charity punches Moira in retaliation. Faith suggests now they can make up but Charity is annoyed when Faith calls Moira the better human being. At Mulberry Cottage, Arthur, Doug and Laurel look for the school hamster. Arthur feels awful for losing the creature and worries it's going to die. Dan asks David what Eric told him. Laurel can't understand why Arthur didn't tell her the hamster was missing and suggests they should watch some home videos of Ashley whilst they wait for the hamster to reappear. Moira and Charity inform Debbie that they've agreed to call a ceasefire although Debbie is still off with Charity. Charity declares she loves Debbie and the kids more than anything and with the help of Faith, Debbie agrees to give Charity another chance. Emma watches from the sidelines and is annoyed that her plan hasn't worked. Leyla and Diane discuss Eric being taken to hospital. As they are walking behind the B&B, they hear banging and shouting behind the bin. Diane opens the lid and they are both shocked to see Jacob inside. Jacob immediately demands to know if Eric is okay. He explains he knows he robbed the shop and hurt Eric and leaps out the bin. At the shop, a police officer takes Dan's statement when Jacob rushes in and gives the officer Josh and Jamie's names. Dan agrees to identify the thug he saw but gets second thoughts when Jacob mentions one is from a family of headcases. Moira calls round at Dale View to see if Ross has made a decision regarding his share of the farm. Emma tells Moira they could have her arrested for blackmail but Moira reminds her that having another brother with a criminal record would be the end for the taxi firm. Ross takes off his hoodie and reveals the gunshot wound to his arm. Moira insists it's just a graze and she was protecting her land. She states James would be ashamed of Ross. Laurel, Arthur and Doug watch videos of Ashley giving Arthur advise on his first date. Ross and Emma weight up their options but Emma can't face another of her sons going to prison so insists Ross will need to sign away his shares although vows they aren't done with Moira. David blames Tracy for not letting him go back to the shop. Tracy apologises and vows that her writing days are over. Ross tells Moira that he'll sign over his shares but is annoyed that he has nothing left. Emma states he did the right thing. Jacob blames himself for Eric being in hospital as he told Josh and Jamie that Eric was looking after the shop. Josh and Jamie overhear as Kerry mentions Dan identifying the culprits. On the home video, Ashley makes jokes about Doug. Doug spots the hamster and while they attempt to catch it, Arthur watches the video of Emma and Ashley but can't hear what's being said. Kerry fills Amelia in on Dan's heroics. Josh and Jamie approach Dan and they threaten him, warning it won't be a good idea to pick them out of the line up tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast *Paramedic - Nicholas Camm *Scott - Andrew Roberts-Palmer *Man - Stephen Whitfield *Police Officer - Joel Stockhill *Josh - Conner Chapman *Jamie - Jake Hayward Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *The Grange - Bin area *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Living room *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and back garden *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Farrers Barn - Front garden Notes *Ashley Thomas appears in video footage watched by his family. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,580,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes